


Lifeline [Fanmix]

by beerbad



Series: X-Men Femslash Fanmixes [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Playlist, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kitty-POV Katyana Fanmix - full of teenage longing and fluffy feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline [Fanmix]

I was very, very close to finalizing my Illyana playlist, **[Tether](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173857)** , when I started hearing songs and thinking, "oh man, this is such a Kitty-POV Katyana song, it's too bad I'm not making a mix for her..." but then of course I started collecting those tracks too and here we are today.  I'm actually happy I gave in and made this one as well because I feel like it's a nice balance to Tether.  Coming from Kitty's POV, there is still some angst and tough times but this mix is more optimistic overall than Illyana's.  This one also has more teenage romantic/sexual longing, which is always fun!  Even through the dark times (Illyana is an angst magnet, after all), Kitty's devotion to Illyana is unwavering.  I love these girls. <3

 

 

  
**1\. I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepsen**

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation_  
_All I wanna do is get into your head_  
_Yeah, we could stay alone, you and me, in this temptation_  
_Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby_

_Late night, watching television_  
_But how'd we get in this position_  
_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_  
_But I need to tell you something_

_I really really really really really really like you_  
_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too_

**2\. Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding**

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels_  
_Fall head first like paper planes and playground games_  
_Next thing, we're touching_  
_You look at me, it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And everybody glows_  
_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And my body goes_  
_Whoa oh oh_

**3\. Style - Taylor Swift**

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_'Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style_

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_'Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style_

**4\. We Looked Like Giants - Death Cab for Cutie**

_We looked like giants_  
_In the back of my grey subcompact_  
_Fumbling to make contact_  
_As the others slept inside_

_And together there_  
_In a shroud of frost, the mountain air_  
_Began to pass from every pane of weathered glass_  
_And I held you closer than anyone would ever get_

**5\. Hiding - Florence + The Machine**

_I know you've tried_  
_But something stops you every time_  
_You cry a little, so do I, so do I_  
_And it's your pride_  
_That's keeping us still so far apart_  
_But if you give a little, so will I, so will I_

_I know that you're hiding_  
_I know there's a part of you that I just cannot reach_  
_You don't have to let me in_  
_Just know that I'm still here_  
_I'm ready for you whenever, whenever you need_  
_Whenever you want to begin_

**6\. Guns and Horses - Ellie Goulding**

_It's time to come clean and make sense of everything_  
_It's time that we found out who we are_  
_Cause when I'm standing here in the dark_  
_I see your face in every star_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you_  
_I wish I could be it all for you_  
_If I could erase the pain, maybe you'd feel the same_  
_I'd do it all for you, I would_

**7\. Roman Holiday - Halsey**

_Could you imagine the taste of your lips_  
_If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queens_  
_‘Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs_  
_If you lied between my hips in the backseat_

_I imagine the tears in your eyes_  
_The very first night I'll sleep without you_  
_And when it happens I'll be miles away_  
_And a few months late_  
_Didn't know where I was running to_  
_But I won't look back_

**8\. Talking Body - Tove Lo**

_Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_‘Cause you dry my tears_  
_Summer lovin' and fights_  
_How it is for us_  
_And it's all because_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one so put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for life_  
_On and on and on_

**9\. Night Sky - CHVRCHES**

_I can hear you in the overtones_  
_Just an echo of the promise we made_  
_Change the future, we can travel time_  
_Or make us blind so we can never look back_

_I'm the night sky_  
_I'm the fire in your eyes_  
_And I want you_  
_Now and for all time_

**10\. Devotion - Ellie Goulding**

_Open up and let me in_  
_Show the bruises on your skin_  
_Let the fires all burn out_  
_I can hear the silent shout in you_  
_Let it go, don't be so scared_  
_Find the love you lost again_  
_Let the chaos disappear_  
_Don't you know I'm always here for you_

_‘Cause this is devotion, I am lost_  
_You're the only one I see_  
_Our bodies in motion, I am caught_  
_Floating in your gravity_  
_Whenever you break, I'll fix it for you_  
_I'm the one who drives to you at night_  
_And maybe we'll fall a little deeper_  
_I think our little hearts will be alright_

**11\. Third Eye - Florence + The Machine**

_Hey, look up_  
_You don't have to be a ghost_  
_Here amongst the living_  
_You are flesh and blood_  
_And you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given_  
_And oh, how much_

_'Cause there's a hole where your heart lies_  
_And I can see it with my third eye_  
_And oh my touch, it magnifies_  
_You pull away, you don't know why_

**12\. Flaws - Bastille**

_There’s a hole in my soul_  
_I can’t fill it, I can’t fill it_  
_There’s a hole in my soul_  
_Can you fill it, can you fill it_

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_  
_And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_  
_Dig them up, let’s finish what we started_  
_Dig them up, so nothing’s left unturned_

**13\. Silhouettes - Of Monsters And Men**

_There's nothing that I'd take back_  
_But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret_  
_Cause when I sing, you shout_  
_I breathe out loud_  
_You bleed, we crawl like animals_  
_But when it's over, I'm still awake_

_A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest_  
_No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me_  
_But I'm already there, I'm already there_  
_Wherever there is you, I will be there too_

**14\. Photograph - Ed Sheeran**

_Oh you can fit me_  
_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_  
_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_  
_Well that's okay, baby, only words bleed_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away_  
_I will remember how you kissed me_  
_Under the lamppost back on 6th Street_  
_Hearing you whisper through the phone_  
_Wait for me to come home_

**15\. The Hat - Ingrid Michaelson**

_I remember the first time we danced_  
_I remember tunneling through the snow like ants_  
_What I don't recall is why I said_  
_I simply can't sleep in this tiny bed with you anymore_

_I should tell you that you were my first love_  
_We were seventeen again together_

**16\. Still Into You - Paramore**

_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And one of those is you and I_  
_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And even after all this time_  
_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_  
_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_

  
[ **Listen on Spotify**](https://open.spotify.com/user/124416061/playlist/2sWVryYi9yPiZBdhBkL8pL)  
[ **Listen at 8tracks**](http://8tracks.com/beerbad/lifeline)  
[ **Download at Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cun8z3gp31x5mkt/Lifeline_Katyana_Fanmix.zip)  
 **[Tumblr Post](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/141878349257/full-of-teenage-longing-and-fluffy-feelings)**  
**[LiveJournal Post](http://beerbad.livejournal.com/372266.html) **

[ **Companion Mix: Tether [Illyana POV]** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173857)


End file.
